eternal love
by BriceLeign
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Seth Clearwater will imprint on? Here is how I think it will happen. I own and am Brice Loveland. Takes place the after breaking dawn. ON HOLD FOR NOW! INFO INSIDE!
1. the beach

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter one: the beach

Brice's POV:

"Mom, can you drive me to the beach today?" I asked my mother. We have been living in La Push for two weeks and I have not had the chance to go to the lovely beach I have heard about. That seems to be the only good thing I have heard about this town. The beach. No movie theater, no skating rink, not even a public park. The beaches and forests are the only things that will intrest me around here.

"I guess I can." She said picking up another box of her ebay stuff. My mom sells stuff on ebay for a living. You would think it wouldn't make that much money, but we are getting along in life just fine. Wearing designer clothes. Getting mostly whatever we want. My parents are great.

But I wouldn't want my mom to get all of the credit. My dad helps out too. He own rent houses all of the United States. That is why we moved here. He said that "There are great chances in Washington!" and "We will millionaires!" But I don't see why we could not just stay in Oklahoma. I like it there. Though it is windy, and It can snow on the first day of spring, It is a good state. When I am out of Oklahoma people say I have an accent, but I think that _they _have an accent.

"Can I go to the beach with you?" My eleven year old little sister Brooke asked me.

"No, I am going to look around and then read. It will be boring to you." I told her.

"Fine!" She said running up the stairs.

"Mom? You ready to go?" I asked her. She was in her office, organizing her ebay stuff.

"Yeah, and have you seen my keys?" She asked.

"Right here!" Dad entered the room, holding the keys high in the air.

"Thank you," She said, taking them out of his and walking out to the car.

My mom drives a 2003 Green Trail Blazer, so it is not really that embarrassing to ride in her car. As we drove, a yellow Porsche drove by. They were heading in the direction of Seattle. That must be where they are from. But then they switched lanes and were right in front of us. They turned in the beach parking lot. Then a tall tan boy with black hair got out of the car at the same time as me.

"Bye mom," I said shutting the door.

"Thanks for the ride Alice." The guy said running to two boys. "Hey Collin! Hey Brady!"

"Hey!" The boys said walking away.

I walked over to the sand that was mixed with rocks, and I laid out a towel to sit on. The sun was not out today, but at least it was not raining! During the fourteen days I have been here, it has rained eleven days. That is a lot for an Okie. In Oklahoma It rains strait for about a week every month and then stops. But sometimes it is not like that. They say it will be a clear one hundred degree day, and then it starts raining. Most people think the weather there is crazy, but you get used to it. There is really no such thing as good hair day there, because it is _windy_!

I opened my bag and pulled out my book. Along_ for the ride _by Sarah Dessen. It is a really good book, one of my favorites. When I opened the book, a picture that I used as abook mark , fell out. It was a picture of me and my best friend, Emilee, at summer camp two weeks before I moved. We did an earlier camp than usual because we knew I would be moving soon. I set the book mark on the ground and began to read. Then, out of nowhere, thunder struck and rain began to fall. I gathered all of my stuff together and ran into the trees for a little shelter. I searched through my bag to find my cell phone, but I left it at home. I sat in the trees, waiting for the rain to stop, when I heard a noise coming from behind me.

I turned to see the boy who was in Porsche, all alone. He must have heard me turn because he looked up. His face went from normal to a happy, cheerful look. That was when I really noticed him. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. I looked down to see he had a six pack. I looked back to his face and realized something else. He was a total hottie!

"Hi, are you new here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I moved here from Oklahoma two weeks ago." I told him shyly.

"Cool, I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." He said offering his hand.

"I'm Brice Loveland."I told him, shaking his hand.

"Brice, I've never heard of a girl named Brice. That is pretty cool." He said.

"Yeah, my parents got it off of a movie, Aspen Extreme. There was a girl named Bryce and they liked it. But they decided to use an I instead of a Y. A few years ago, my mom found out that Ron Howard named his daughter Bryce, so I am not the only one." I told him. Maybe that was to much information to tell him. I don't want to seem like a weirdo!

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked me. Was he asking me on a date or did he want to hang out as friends? I don't really care as long as I get to hang out with him.

"No, I don't think so." I told him. I could feel my face begin to turn red with embarrassment.

"You wanna go to a party with me. It is not the kind of party you're thinking. I have some older friends and there having a little get together. So you wanna go?" He asked. I could see he liked me. He had not even looked away from me since he saw me.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to! What time?" I asked.

"About six, I guess. I can pick you up." He said smiling. He was glad I said yes, I could tell!

"Okay, do you have a phone I could borrow? I left mine at home and I need to get home because of the rain." And because I have a date with a super-hottie!

"Yeah, but I was heading home, so I could give you a ride." He said.

"Great!" I said following him out of the trees and into the rain.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Alice? Hey, can you take me home. And also my new friend… yeah I did… Her name is Brice… Okay great! Bye Alice!" he hung up the phone and turned to me. "My friend Alice is coming to get us. She said she will be here in fifteen minutes." He told me.

"Cool," I said.

"So, I was wondering. How old are you?" He asked. I am thirteen. I will be fourteen soon. How about you?" I asked.

"I just turned fifteen." He said. Dad will not like that at all!

"So you will be driving soon." I said.

"Yeah, I am really excited about that!" He said just as the yellow Porsche pulled up.

"This is our ride!" he said opening up the back door for me.

"Thanks," I said climbing into the car. I have always wanted a Porsche, but my parents think they cost to much money.

"No problem," He said, climbing into the car, sitting right beside me.

"Alice, this is Brice. Brice this is Alice." He said looking at the girl driving.

That was the first time I had looked at her. She was very skinny but slightly muscular. She had dark brown hair that was pointing in every direction. She had very pale skin and was a very beautiful person. She looked like an angel. I wonder if she has brothers!

"Hi," she said as she started driving. She was going very fast, but it was hard to notice in this car. I told her the directions to my house. She got there without any problem. Seth told me he would pick me up at six as I shut the door. I waved goodbye and went inside my house to see my family in the kitchen.

"Brice, I was just about to come get you. You left your phone on the counter. How did you get home?" She asked.

"I met a guy. He had his friend take me home." I explained.

"Oh, how old is he?" She asked. Oh Great!

"He just turned fifteen." I told her.

"Well, isn't he a little old to be flirting with a thirteen year old?" My mom said.

"Mom, I am almost fourteen and I really like him." I told her.

"Fine, are you meeting him at the beach tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know. I am going somewhere with him at six and it is already five. So if you would excuse me, I would like to get ready." I told her walking up the stairs. I got in my room and turned on the radio. I called Emilee before I got ready so she could hear the news. She freaked out because I have never had a boyfriend before. People have asked, just not people I like.

I didn't know what to wear to this little party, so I put on a jean skirt and a baby blue Hollister shirt. Seth picked me up at six, like he said he would. This time he was in a Red Ferrari F430. His friend Bella was driving. She was pretty nice and looked really young to have a husband and daughter. Bella said that Renesmee, her daughter, will be at the party with Jacob. So I get to meet her.

We pulled up to the house at six fifteen. Seth opened the door and I walked out the door behind him. We walked towards the door. When he opened it I saw tones of boys' no, _men,_ that were all way bigger than Seth. They were all pretty nice. I met Collin, Brady, Jacob, Renesmee, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Leah (Seth's sister), Billy (Jacob's Dad), Sue (Seth's mom), Quil, Old Quil, and Embry. Man he has a lot of friends. We talked, and hung out with everyone for a few hours until at eight o'clock Seth asked me, "You wanna go on a walk?"

I told him yes and we walked out of the crowded room and went into the dark forest.

**Note: I decided I wanted to write a new story about Seth imprinting on somebody. I chose me, because I think Boo Boo Stewart (the guy who plays Seth) is really hot! So here comes the usual question. Do you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**


	2. you're a what?

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter two: you're a _what_?

Brice's POV:

We walked a while, without saying a word. But then, Seth stopped.

"I have something to tell you." He said. Oh great! He has a girlfriend! Or maybe he is gay! Well this sucks!

"What is it?" I asked him, hoping it was nothing I thought it was.

"Have you heard any of the Quileute legends?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well, they say that Quileute's are descended from wolves." He said. Wolves? He then told the story about Taha Aki and about how people in the tribe started changing into wolves. He went on and on until he paused for a minute and looked into my eyes.

"Brice, I am a… I'm a… a werewolf." He said. Oh my god! He is not gay, he is a weirdo who believes he can transform into a werewolf! This is crazy!

"You're a _what_?" I asked.

"A werewolf. I know you think I am crazy, but it is true. I always thought they were legends until a few years ago when I phased for the first time." He said. I still didn't talk. I was too sad that I finally met a nice, cute guy, to just find out he is crazy!

"Brice, please talk." He pleaded.

"I've gotta go." I said walking away from him. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. Man he is strong!

"Brice, please believe me. I would never lie to you. I can't because I have to tell you about imprinting." What the heck is imprinting?

"What is _imprinting_?" I asked.

"Imprinting is kind of like finding someone. Someone that is the reason for your whole entire existence. That person is the only person that keeps you happy. All you want is the best for them. They are your soul mate and you would do anything for them. I imprinted on you, Brice." He told me. He imprinted on _me_? I am kind of freaked out, but I am surprisingly _happy_. I really like him and now we have a chance together. But that means my first boyfriend will also be my last. We are going to be together forever!

"Okay," I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I kind of wasn't. How could I know that he is not lying to me?

"Can you show me?" I asked curiously.

"Brice, it is very dangerous!" He said.

"I don't care. I need to see it to believe it!" I told him.

"Fine. Don't follow me. I will be right back." He said. He walked farther into the trees where I could not see him.

Two minutes later a sandy colored wolf walked through the trees. It was Seth. Seth Clearwater, is a werewolf.

**Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Review please.**

**xoxo, **

**obsessed_twilight_saga**

**P.S. That comment that said it was from me, was from my mom. She wanted to read my story!**


	3. I believe you

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter three: I believe you

Brice's POV:

_Two minutes later a sandy colored wolf walked through the trees. It was Seth. Seth Clearwater, is a werewolf._

I looked at the wolf in amazement. How is this possible? Could it be true that it is all real? The fairytales and horror stories? What's next? Vampires? This is completely insane! I must be dreaming. Or I am going insane!

Seth ran back into the trees. A minute later, he walked out.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was too freaked out.

"Brice, I won't hurt you. You know that right?" He asked.

I wasn't sure if I did know that. What if this nice guy character was fake and he was about to kill me?

"Please Brice, listen to me. I won't hurt you. I promise." He said.

"Who else is a werewolf?" I asked.

He smiled; he was glad I was talking to him.

"Jacob, Leah, Collin, Brady, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared." He told me.

"That is a lot!" I said.

"Yeah, more and more of us are phasing now. It is getting worse because we have a lot of vampires just down the road. We don't have to worry about them though, they are good. But some of their friends are dangerous, but they don't visit that often." He explained. So there_ are_ vampires! Wow!

"Who are the vampires?" I asked.

"Um, the Cullen family. There is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. Renesmee is half vampire. Bella had her while she was still human." He told me.

"If they cause you to turn into wolves, then why are you friends with them?" I asked.

"Most of us aren't. I just have not had a reason not to. Most of us have changed our mind about Vampires since Nessie was born." He said.

"Who's Nessie?" I asked.

"Oh, that Renesmee's nickname." He told me.

"Oh," I said.

"Are you ready to go? It is almost nine o'clock, and you look tired." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"One more thing. You can't tell anybody about the secret. We can't tell anybody who does not have to know." He told me.

I nodded, and then we walked out of the forest and back to the house.

We said goodbye to everybody and then Sue took us home. Seth never mentioned his dad. I wonder what happened to him. Maybe his parents are divorced. Or maybe he has never met his dad.

When I we got to my house, Seth walked me to the front door.

"Can I get your number? So we can hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah," I gave him my number and he quickly sent me a text.

It said:_ I had a fun time tonight .We should go to the beach tomorrow. It is going to be sunny. Text me in the morning when you are ready and I will come and get you._

I replied saying: _Okay._

I smiled at him. Then he gave me a hug and walked back to his mom's car.

I walked through the door to see my dad in the living room watching UFC.

"You were out late. Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good." He said.

I walked up the stairs to my room. For the first time in my life it was actually _my _room. I have always had to share with my little sister, but this house had three bedrooms. If my big sister Britni still lived with us, I would be sharing with Brooke. But Britni lives in Oklahoma still. She is going to OU to become a Reproductive Endocrinologist. That is where you find out why people can't have babies and try to fix it.

I put on some athletic short and a tank top and got on my laptop. I checked my MySpace to see that I had a friend request from the guy that I liked at my old school. I have had a crush on him since the beginning of middle school and he never even talk to me. But he also does not know I like him. I accepted the request and checked my messages. I had one from Emilee. It said:

_Hope you had fun on your date! Don't forget to tell me about it! _

_Love your Bff,_

_Emilee_

I replied saying this:

_Emilee,_

_I never really said it was a date, so don't think too much happened. But it kind of turned out to be a date! It was great. I met his family and some of his friends. He is so nice and he even told me his biggest secret! And then at the end he gave me a hug! I was so excited! I am going to hang out with him tomorrow. TTYL!_

_Love your Bff,_

_Brice_

I closed my lap top and got out my book. I was just at chapter eight when my phone started vibrating. It was a text from Seth.

**Seth:**___Goodnight Brice Loveland._

I smiled and closed my book. Then I laid down in my bed, reading the text over and over again.


	4. fun

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter three: I believe you

Brice's POV:

Two minutes later a sandy colored wolf walked through the trees. It was Seth. Seth Clearwater is a werewolf.

I looked at the wolf in amazement. How is this possible? Could it be true that it is all real? The fairytales and horror stories? What's next? Vampires? This is completely insane! I must be dreaming. Or I am going insane!

Seth ran back into the trees. A minute later, he walked out.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was too freaked out.

"Brice, I won't hurt you. You know that right?" He asked.

I wasn't sure if I did know that. What if this nice guy character was fake and he was about to kill me?

"Please Brice, listen to me. I won't hurt you. I promise." He said.

"Who else is a werewolf?" I asked.

He smiled; he was glad I was talking to him.

"Jacob, Leah, Collin, Brady, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared." He told me.

"That is a lot!" I said.

"Yeah, more and more of us are phasing now. It is getting worse because we have a lot of vampires just down the road. We don't have to worry about them though, they are good. But some of their friends are dangerous, but they don't visit that often." He explained. So there are vampires! Wow!

"Who are the vampires?" I asked.

"Um, the Cullen family. There is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. Renesmee is half vampire. Bella had her while she was still human." He told me.

"If they cause you to turn into wolves, then why are you friends with them?" I asked.

"Most of us aren't. I just have not had a reason not to. Most of us have changed our mind about Vampires since Nessie was born." He said.

"Who's Nessie?" I asked.

"Oh, that Renesmee's nickname." He told me.

"Oh," I said.

"Are you ready to go? It is almost nine o'clock, and you look tired." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"One more thing. You can't tell anybody about the secret. We can't tell anybody who does not have to know." He told me.

I nodded, and then we walked out of the forest and back to the house.

We said goodbye to everybody and then Sue took us home. Seth never mentioned his dad. I wonder what happened to him. Maybe his parents are divorced. Or maybe he has never met his dad.

When I we got to my house, Seth walked me to the front door.

"Can I get your number? So we can hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah," I gave him my number and he quickly sent me a text.

It said: I had a fun time tonight .We should go to the beach tomorrow. It is going to be sunny. Text me in the morning when you are ready and I will come and get you.

I replied saying: Okay.

I smiled at him. Then he gave me a hug and walked back to his mom's car.

I walked through the door to see my dad in the living room watching UFC.

"You were out late. Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good." He said.

I walked up the stairs to my room. For the first time in my life it was actually my room. I have always had to share with my little sister, but this house had three bedrooms. If my big sister Britni still lived with us, I would be sharing with Brooke. But Britni lives in Oklahoma still. She is going to OU to become a Reproductive Endocrinologist. That is where you find out why people can't have babies and try to fix it.

I put on some athletic short and a tank top and got on my laptop. I checked my MySpace to see that I had a friend request from the guy that I liked at my old school. I have had a crush on him since the beginning of middle school and he never even talk to me. But he also does not know I like him. I accepted the request and checked my messages. I had one from Emilee. It said:

Hope you had fun on your date! Don't forget to tell me about it!

Love your Bff,

Emilee

I replied saying this:

Emilee,

I never really said it was a date, so don't think too much happened. But it kind of turned out to be a date! It was great. I met his family and some of his friends. He is so nice and he even told me his biggest secret! And then at the end he gave me a hug! I was so excited! I am going to hang out with him tomorrow. TTYL!

Love your Bff,

Brice

I closed my lap top and got out my book. I was just at chapter eight when my phone started vibrating. It was a text from Seth.

Seth: Goodnight Brice Loveland.

I smiled and closed my book. Then I laid down in my bed, reading the text over and over again.


	5. Kindergarten

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter five: Kindergarten

Brice's POV:

I have lived in La Push for two months now. That means I have known Seth for six weeks. But that also means that it is August and school starts next week. Ugh! School. One of my least favorite things in the world. The only good thing about it is shopping. A lot of shopping! My mom loves to get us amazing, cute, designer clothes for back to school. It is almost as good as Christmas! But she told me that Seth cannot come on our girl's trip to Seattle for the day. She thinks I'm spending too much time with him. I don't see it though!

We got home from the mall at four o'clock. I called Seth to come and see my outfits. He said he would, but he sounded nervous. Then I realized something. Seth has never met my family. He said hello to my mom once when he picked me up, but that was it. I hope my dad doesn't say anything mean to him. Oh that would be horrible.

Seth got to my house at four thirty. My dad was sitting in the living room when he knocked.

"I got it." I said to my dad, walking towards the door.

"Hey," Seth said.

"Hi," I said. Then I turned to my dad. "Seth this is my dad." I said.

"Hello sir." Seth said, offering his hand.

"It's David." He said shaking his hand. Seth nodded.

"I am gonna go get my outfits on." I said, walking up stairs. I told Brooke what I was doing and she went down stairs. I put on my new pair of jeans and a very cute top, then headed back downstairs.

"See Brice, I told you those would look cute together." My mom said.

I nodded.

"I like it." My dad said.

I went back up stairs and put on another outfit. This time when I went down he whistled.

"Cute." He said.

I did that same routine over and over until I was finally finished.

"You will be the prettiest girl in school." My dad said, going into his room.

"Thanks." I said, sitting down next to Seth. Then Brooke decided she should start the annoying little sister meeting her big sister's-Whatever Seth was to me.

"Do you like my sister?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said. Then I started blushing.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I just turned fifteen." He said.

"You do know that Brice is only thirteen, right?" She asked him.

"Yes. But I also know that she will be fourteen next month. And I got held back, so we will be in the same grade." He told her.

"When did you get held back?" She asked.

"In kindergarten." He said. She burst into laughter.

"You-got-held back-in-KINDERGARTEN?" She said in between laughter.

"Brooke." I said.

"What? Kindergarten is easy. He must be really stupid not to pass it!" She said. Then my mom came into the room.

"Brooke Lynn Loveland! You apologize to Seth right now, and then go strait to your room!" She yelled.

"But-"

"No buts!" my mom said.

"Sorry." She said going up the stairs.

"I am sorry Seth. She just likes to embarrass me." I said.

"It's okay. I did the same exact thing to Leah when she brought a boy home with her. It was quite funny." He said, laughing.

I laughed too, remembering doing it to all of Britni's boyfriends. There was Jake, then another Jake, then Jeremy (Who is practically family! I have no clue why that one happened!), then the last was Jessy. Jessy was the only one that was nice to us. But how could that compare to what just happened? Seth is not my boyfriend. Is he?

**Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. My wi-fi was broken, so I could not update! Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga **


	6. the first day

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter six: The first day

Brice's POV:

The alarm clock on my phone goes off, and wakes me up immediately. It is six thirty in the morning. I so do not want to be up right now! But, I have to, because today is the first day of school. The first day of eighth grade. My last year of middle school. My first day at a new school. So many different names for it, but for me, it seems like it might be the worst day of my life. Reason number one: I do not want to be up right now. Reason number two: It is my first day at a new school, in a small town where they do not get new students. (I am worried they will all be focused on me being the new girl. I hate being paid attention to. It makes me very self-conscious.) Reason number three: I really just do not want to go!

I know that I have to, so I turn off the alarm and get out of bed. I go take a shower, then blow dry my hair. I straiten my hair perfectly (Only for Seth), and put on my new jeans and a _Billabong_ shirt. I grab my _Coach_ purse and _Hurley_ backpack, then go downstairs.

"Good morning, Brice." My mom says, smiling.

"Hi," I say back.

"You ready for school?" She asks.

"Well, I guess. I don't wanna go though." I tell her.

She smiles and calls out, "Brooke, it's time to go!"

"Coming," She says, and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

We got in the car, and I got front seat. We pulled up to La Push Middle School (A.K.A. LPMS), and I saw Seth. He was leaning against a brick wall, waiting for me.

"Hey!" He yelled as I got out of the car.

"Hi," I say as Seth pulls me into a big hug. Two girls glared at me when he let go and walked with me to the gym. It was not very big. I looked at the bleachers and only saw about eighty kids. But yet, it was still loud.

"Everybody settle down!" A man in a brown suit yelled right after the bell rang. An older lady, who looked like a secretary, handed him a microphone. "SIT DOWN!" He yells into the microphone. It was _really_ loud! "Now, you guys really need listen to these instructions, or you will be very confused!" He told us. He told us where to get our schedules and lockers. Seth and I stayed together the whole time. A lot of the girls were glaring at me. They all must like Seth.

"Who is your first hour?" Seth asked me, after we got our schedules. We already got our lockers. Since we were in line together, our lockers are right next to each others.

"Um…Mr. Kidd, but it is already nine, so first hour would have just ended." I said confused.

"Mr. Kidd? Me too! Oh, well on the first day of school, we are on flex-schedule. That means that our classes are shorter so we can go to all of our classes. We usually only do it on the first day of school, and on assembly days." He explained.

"Oh, okay." I said.

We walked to Mr. Kidd's class and sat down right next to each other.

"Seth!" The first girl that glared at me this morning said.

"Hi, Torri." He said quietly.

"Where were you this summer? I never saw you and you didn't call." She said, sadly.

"I didn't want to." He said simply.

"But, what about last year? We went out for like, two days! You were important to me!" she said to him.

"Yeah, but we broke up." He said.

She looked sad. "I didn't want to though. Maybe we should try again." She said.

"Nope. I don't wanna." He said. She made a pouting noise then turned to me.

"Who is _she_?" She asked.

"That is Brice." He said. Then one of his friends walked over to him, and they started talking.

"Brice…?" She said.

"I'm Brice Loveland. I moved here from Oklahoma earlier this summer." I told her.

"Oh, well just so you know, there are a _lot_ of girls' _way_ prettier than you that like Seth. You don't have a chance with him. I would just give up now before it ends in heartbreak." She said walking away.

She has no idea about Seth and I. He imprinted on me. Even though she has long beautiful blond hair, and pretty blue eyes, I am his soul mate! Even though I have no idea if we are a couple! I think I have a _way_ better chance than she _ever_ will. Well, at least I hope I do.

Seth and I had every class together, except third hour. Electives. He has PE, and I have art. I sat down at an empty seat at the back of the room. A group of girls that were at the front, move to the back. I notice that the girl in front was the girl walking with Torri this morning. She also glared at me.

"You must be Brice." She says.

"Yes, I am Brice." I say.

"So, are you, like…Seth's girlfriend?" She asks.

"Well, we are close friends. I don't really know if we are really anything more than that…" I say.

"Well, if I were you, I would just back off. Seth has gone out with every single one of us. We all want him back. Some of us _will_ get him back." She said.

"Okay… And I care why?" I ask her.

"You should care!" she said, walking back to her seat.

Wow! These girls are crazy! I think I will start getting death threats soon!

**Note: I just realized something! Chapter three and four are the same! I am sorry about that! I accidentally put up the same chapter instead of chapter four. The correct chapter four: fun is up now, so if you have not already, check it out! Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please! **


	7. Ch 4 and 7 fun

**Note: This is under Chapter seven, but it is suppose to be chapter four. I accidentally put up chapter three twice, and when I tried to replace the chapter, it would not let me. So here is Chapter four. It will help explain chapter eight (Lets just skip chapter seven, 'cause it will get me even more confused!). Enjoy!**

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter four: fun

Brice's POV:

I woke up at ten thirty the next day. I ran down stairs, made myself a piece of toast, and then I ran back up stairs. I ate it quickly then brushed my teeth really good. I put on my bikini and put on shorts and a tank top over it. I quickly straitened my hair and sent Seth a text telling him I was ready.

Seth sent me a text saying he was at my house at eleven thirty. I said goodbye to my mother and walked out into the beautiful sunny day. I saw Seth, but no car. He was leaning up against a motorcycle.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A motorcycle." He said. Duh, I know that!

"Yeah, but where is a car?" I asked him.

"This is our ride." He said simply.

"Okay," I said. Of course I have ridden on motorcycles before. I love them, but only when I and the one driving. I don't really like going fast.

"Come on!" He said, jumping on the bike and starting the gas. He handed me his only helmet and I got on the back and wrapped my arms around him. He started going and I held onto him tighter.

"Brice," he said. "Calm down. You won't get hurt. I promise." He said. That somehow calmed me down and I felt safe. I started to enjoy the ride. But when I was completely calm and for sure enjoying myself, we were at the beach. I climbed off the bike and handed the helmet back to Seth.

We walked over to the sand and looked at each other.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked, kicking a pebble towards the water.

"I don't know. We could swim?" I said.

"Okay, if you wanna." I took off my shorts and tank top which left me in my bikini. Seth looked at me up and down and smiled. I was kinda embarrassed. I walked towards the water when he grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I was confused.

"I'm going into the water." I said.

"No let's go this way." He said turning towards the trees. I followed him. He stopped at the edge of a small cliff.

"Come on." He said.

"I… Um… I'm not good with heights." I explained.

"Brice, do you think we would be doing this if it could hurt you? Let's jump." He said.

"I'm not sure…." I said.

"Am I going to have to drag you?" He asked as he started laughing. I really like his laugh.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"I think I would." He said. Then he started coming towards me.

He picked me up off the ground from where I was standing and started walking towards the cliff. He was really warm.

"Oh god, this is scary." I said.

"It is small. I usually go to that big one." He said, releasing one of his hands off of me and pointed to a huge cliff. He quickly put his hand back around me and leaned over the edge for me to see.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked

"A little. You look cute when you are scared." He said, jumping off the edge.

I screamed and then held my breath. As we hit the water I expected Seth to let go of me but he didn't. Surprisingly that was actually fun. Our heads came up for air very soon.

"Was it that scary?" He asked me.

"No, not really. I kinda enjoyed it." I told him.

"I knew you would!" He said, swimming to land. He was still holding me. I was wondering when he was going to let go. We got to land and he set me down on the ground. We walked back to the beach and got my towel from my bag to dry off.

"I am getting kinda hungry. You wanna go eat?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't care." I said.

"Okay, come on!" He said, running towards the parking lot. I followed him but was no where near his speed. Man he is fast; must be a werewolf thing. I thought, shrugging.

I climbed on the back of the bike, put on the helmet, and put my arms around Seth. He started driving and I held on tight again. We were driving down an unfamiliar road. He turned and then I saw a white house. It was pretty small, but two stories. He pulled the bike into the driveway and turned it off.

"Welcome to my house!" He said, walking towards the door.

"Cool, is anybody home?" I asked looking back to the driveway, seeing only the bike.

"No. My mom is probably at Billy's place, and Leah is doing patrol." He said.

"Oh,"

We walked inside and he walked into the kitchen. I followed him, but looked around at the house. The walls were light pink, and there were vases of fake flowers all over the place. I also noticed the pictures. The back wall was covered in frames. They were all mostly school pictures but there were some that stood out to me. I saw a picture of Sue in a wedding dress. She looked very young in the picture. I also saw a picture of Seth (Who looked about five) and Leah (Who looked to be about nine) opening Christmas presents. Then there was a picture of Seth (Who looked to be about twelve) on a boat. He was sitting next to a man with grey hair. They had big smiles on their faces and there was a huge fish in the mans hands.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"That's my dad. He died a year and a half ago." He said, looking away from me. He opened the fridge and looking inside, trying to ignore the topic. I decided not to ask questions about anything, because that would make him sad.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I really don't care. Whatever you want." I said.

He opened the fridge again and pulled out jelly. He grabbed some peanut butter, bread and popcorn off the shelf. He put the popcorn in the microwave and began to make the peanut butter and jellies. He set the plates on the table and he pulled out a chair for me.

"This is one of my favorite meals." He said, laughing.

"What a coincidence! Me too! If my mom is not home to make dinner, my dad usually makes this same exact meal!" I told him.

"My dad did that too!" He said, sitting down.

I ate one sandwich and a little popcorn and Seth ate five sandwiches and two bags of popcorn. Man that boy can eat! After he finished he took both of our plates and put them in the sink.

"Want to go up to my room?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, standing up.

I followed him up the stairs and into the last room in the hall. We got inside and he sat down on his bed. I sat in a chair at his desk. I noticed a box, filled with notes.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to the box.

"Nothing!" He said, jumping up to grab them.

"It is something." I said.

"Nope, it's not." He said.

"If you don't let me see them, I am going to think it is something way worse then it really is. Therefore it would be a good idea to let me see them." I said.

"Fine!" He said, handing the box back to me.

I looked at the first note and read it aloud.

"'Seth,

Will you ask me to the school dance?

Love,

Sara T.'

Aww… a girl asked you to ask her to the dance. How sweet!" I said.

"Yeah, well it gets worse after I sent her a note back telling her no." He said.

"Why would you tell her no?" I asked.

"Because, that girl it completely insane. If you do one little thing wrong, she will flip out!" He told me. I decided I should read the next note.

"'I HATE YOU SETH CLEARWATER! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME NO? My big brother is going to KILL you!'

Wow, she is a little crazy." I said.

"Yeah, and guess what. She does not even have a brother! See what I say about crazy?" He said laughing. I laughed too.

I read all of the notes Seth got. Most of them where love notes. Girls told them how cute he was and asked him out. He was a popular guy. His mom got home at four and took me home. I went to my room and sent Emilee an email about everything that happened today. Then I watched _Avatar_ on my laptop because I got bored** (I am watching Avatar, because that is one of the only movies I like, that does not have a twilight character!)**. I slowly drifted to sleep soon after I started the movie.

**Note: I hope this is not confusing you guys too much! Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga **


	8. walking home

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter eight: walking home

Brice's POV:

By three o'clock, it was raining. There goes my sunny day. Seth and I walked out of AR, and the girls in that group glared again.

"Just ignore Torri and Sarah." He told me.

"I am." I said.

We got outside, and there was just a little bit of the roof saving us from getting wet.

"Maybe we don't have to walk. My mom could probably come get us." I tell him.

"We are walking." He said, smiling.

"But I will get wet!" I say.

Then he pulled me out into the cold, wet rain. There was mud all over the side of the road, and cars and puddles all over the road. I got my new _converse_ all muddy and wet. Right when I though I could not be any wetter, a big truck drove by in the middle of nowhere on the way to Seth's house. It drove over a puddle of water and mud. It got all over me, but nothing got on Seth. He started laughing.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" I ask him.

"Why would I not?" He asks. He still continued to laugh.

I walked over the side of the road, grabbed a handful of mud, and threw it right at him.

"So you wanna play that game, huh?" He asked, running to the side of the road. He took a huge hand full of dirt and threw it right in my hair.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

He pulled me down into the mud, and got it all over me. After about ten minutes of mud wars, he helped me up. We were both laughing. The rain got heavier and slowly began washing the mud off of us. Then Seth looked me in the eyes and began moving closer to me. He took my face in his hands and our lips touched. Our lips move together, and then he releases me. He smiles and acts like nothing happened. He takes my hand, and we walk towards his house. Well, I guess that answers that question of mine.

**Note: What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	9. birthday suprise

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter nine: birthday surprises

Brice's POV:

I wake up today without an alarm, because today is September 22. My fourteenth birthday. I am not doing anything special for it though. During the month I have been going to LPMS, I have made no new friends. Seth is coming to dinner with my family, but that is it. I turn and look at my clock, then freak out. It is ten thirty. I am late for school! My freaking alarm did not go off. I jump out of bed and wonder why my mom never woke me. I go to Brooke's room, and see her with a blanket over her.

"Brooke, wake up! We are late for school!" I say, shaking her.

"Hello Brice!" Brooke says. It sounds nothing like her though. She pulls the blanket off, and I am shocked to see who it is.

"Emilee! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I ask, pulling her into a hug.

"I came for your birthday. I thought you needed more than one person who was not family here. Britni and Anaely are here too!" She tells me. Anaely is here too! Anaely is Britni's best friend. I call her my sister, because she stayed with us for a week when her mom was out of town. I acted like she moved in, and she became my sister. But she really is like a sister to me. So is Emilee.

I run downstairs and see Britni and Anaely on the couch.

"Oh my god!" I say, running to give both of them hugs.

"Hey sister!" Anaely says.

"Hey Bricey." Britni says.

"I cannot believe you came!" I tell them.

"I wanted to see you, and I thought Anaely and Emilee would too." She said. I went to go sit down when I noticed Seth.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." I told him. "So, you must have already met Britni and Anaely."

"And Emilee," He says laughing. I wonder what she did.

"Go get ready. We are going to breakfast, then to Port Angeles to go shopping at the cute little boutiques." Anaely tells me.

"Okay." I say, going up the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emilee asked when I got inside my room.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"That Seth is a total hottie!" She yells.

"I don't know. It never came up. And he is my boyfriend, so do not even think about it!" I tell her. She just rolls her eyes.

I put on a cute black dress and a long pick necklace with pink heels.

"How do I look?" I ask Emilee.

"Amazing!" She says.

I walk downstairs and we all head to the car. Today is going to be great!

**Note: I thought it was time for Emilee to show up. Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo, **

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	10. laughter

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter ten: laughter

Brice's POV:

Today was great. With the shopping and the three great movies we saw. We even ate at some nice restaurant called _La Bella Italia_. I had the mushroom ravioli and it was _good_! Seth seemed a little board all day. I could tell he was wishing he would have gone to school. After dinner, when Seth was about to go home, he asked me to come outside. I followed him and we sat on the bench in front of my house.

"I have a present for you." He said, pulling a little wrapped box.

I opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet.

"Seth, I love it!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"That is something for me to promise you that I will never leave you. I will stay with you forever if you allow it." He said.

"You can stay as long as you'd like." I told him, putting on the bracelet. With my assuming of us being boyfriend and girlfriend, I now know that for sure he is.

"I was wondering…" Seth said.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to!" I tell him.

Then Seth looked into my eyes and leaned towards me. He was going to kiss me! This is the first time it has happened since we walked home. His lips touched mine and my heart started racing. He pulled away and put his arm around me. I leaned against his chest and felt very comfortable right here. Then his mom pulled up and he had to go. He kissed me on the forehead, and then headed to the car. He waved goodbye as his mom drove away. I went inside and Emilee, Britni, Anaely, and Brooke all ran to chairs and tried to look like they had been there all along. I knew better. I just walked away. When I got into my room, I shut the door and leaned back against it. Oh my god! I am falling in love. I turned on my radio and started jumping up and down on my bed. Then I heard laughter.

"What are you doing?" Emilee asked.

I sat down.

"Nothing." I told her.

She just rolled her eyes and started laughing again.

**Note: Someone told me that Brice is like a Mary Sue. I am Brice, and her life is just how I live. Her life may be perfect, but mine is too. Don't be hating on Brice, 'cause I am her. Oh yeah, and ****C'est Ma Vie, English is my first language. Nobody else hates my story. Do they? Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**

**P.S. I am not sure when I will be able to update next. My laptop cord just broke, and my mom is not sure she wants to buy anymore because we have had a lot. I will update as soon as I can though!**


	11. memories

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter eleven: memories

Brice's POV:

"Just a little bit." Emilee says.

"No, I do not want to wear any makeup. I look fine without it." I tell her.

She quickly took the brush to my face and put some on as I backed away. I looked in the mirror and saw a line on my face, just slightly darker than my skin usually is.

"Look what you did!" I scream.

"Let me finish and it will not look so bad. It will look great!" she says.

"Fine!" I say.

She did my makeup and when she was done, I wondered why I made such a fuss. It was barely noticeable. I look away from the mirror and at my phone. It is already six!

"Crap! It is already six. Seth is coming at six thirty. I still need to get dressed and to my hair!" I tell her.

"Stop stressing out. We picked out your outfit already and your hair is already strait, we just need to fix a few pieces. You will be ready in time and probably have time to spare." Emilee tells me.

I calm down a little bit. I put on the new dress I got yesterday. It is black on bottom and the top is black with white polka dots. I put on my black heels, and Emilee fixed my hair.

"You look amazing!" She says, hugging me.

She has always been my best friend and she helps me through a lot. I used to always be the first to do a lot of things, but when it comes to boys, not so much. Her first boyfriend was in Pre-K. She had her first kiss before me, and went on a date before me. I am kind of glad though, because she can help me go through it all. We have been through a lot together. I can remember the day we met just like it was yesterday…

**(Time: First day of school, First grade.)**

_Kyli was my best friend all through Kindergarten! Why would she not want to be my friend anymore? You can have more than one friend. It does not just have to be Autumn. I need a friend now. This is first grade!_

_I walk to my classroom, and Mrs. Jones shows me my seat. It has a name tag that says Brice Loveland. I look around to see if any of my friends will sit next to me. Dakota Price, Emilee Sharp, and Jacob Rose. Emilee, that is a girls name, so I can be friends with her. _

_Then a girl sat in the seat. She had blonde hair, and looked scared. I decide I should talk to her._

"_Do you wanna be best friends?" I ask her._

"_Sure!" She says._

"_I am Brice." I tell her, smiling._

"_I'm Emilee." She said._

_**(A/N: That is really how we became friends!)**_

I cannot believe that was eight years ago! That is a pretty long time. Over those eight years, Emilee had had many boyfriends. Nick, Zeke, Brayden, Brayden (again), Miguel, Brayden (again), Jacob, Brayden (again), Brayden (again), Brayden (again), Brayden (a new one!), and Blake. That is just over the years we have none each other. There were way more before. I remember the time we tried to get me a boyfriend…

**(Time: sixth grade.)**

"_Let's just sit by him. Talk to him. Act normal." Emilee tells me._

"_Oh, I'm scared!" I say._

"_Act normal!" She tells me again. Today Emilee and I are sitting alone because Brooklyn, Kelsey, and Lyndsey got lunch detention. Emilee came up with the idea that we sit with _. __**(A/N: I am putting _ for the name of the guy I like, because I will not put his name on here!) **__I like the idea, but yet, I am scared._

_Emilee pulled me over to the table he and his friends were at. There was a seat next to _ and a seat next to his friend *_* __**(A/N: *_* is his friend. I will not put his name, because it gives hints!) **__Emilee sat next to *_* and I sat next to _. My hear was racing so fast._

"_Brice, *?~_" __**(A/N: *?~_ is his ex-girlfriend)" **__is going to sit there." _ told me._

_My heart sank, and Emilee and I moved to a different spot. _

"_Brice, I am so sorry!" Emilee told me._

"_It's okay. It's not like he likes me anyways." I say as tears begin forming in my eyes._

Emilee and I have been through a lot together. That is why we are best friends. I hear a knock at the front door. I get my purse and head towards the door.

"Have fun!" Emilee yells to me.

**Note: I wrote this out on paper, and then had to type it on my mom's computer. Still no laptop cord. Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	12. Disaster Date

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter twelve: Disaster date

Brice's POV:

I opened the door and saw Seth. He was wearing a white shirt that was folded up to his elbows. He even had on a black tie. He was driving the motorcycle.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I say, getting on the back of his motorcycle.

I put on the helmet and he began to go. He started a little fast and I fell off of the back. It didn't hurt too badly, but it still hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, hold on tighter this time." He said laughing.

"Will do." I say joining in on his laughter.

We started driving and when we were in front of the restaurant, we drove through a mud puddle. It got all over my dress, and all over Seth's white shirt. That's just great!

"Oh, look at you. I am sorry! I didn't see that." Seth said.

"It is fine." I say, looking at myself. "It completes my outfit." I say laughing. He laughed too.

We walked inside the restaurant, and the hostess looked at us up and down. For two reasons. Reason one: I look really young to be on a date with a fifteen year old that looks to be about seventeen. Reason two: We are all covered in mud!

We have a reservation for Clearwater." Seth told her smiling.

"Right this way." She said, smiling back. She bumped into him on the way and it looked like she did it on purpose. "Oops. I'm sorry." She said, touching the arm that she bumped. She is so flirting with him!

"Hope you brother and sister have a great dinner." She said walking away. Seth burst into laughter.

"Brother and sister? Do we look alike?" I ask.

"I don't think so. You are way better looking than me. But I do know that I would never do this to my sister." He said, leaning into kiss me. He could not reach me from across the table, so he stood up slightly. I did the same, at the same exact time. We hit our heads together, and it really hurt me.

"Ow!" I say.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry."

"It's my fault." I say.

"No, it is both of our faults." He says laughing.

"Hi I am Amber. I will be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water please." I say.

"Sweet tea for me." Seth says.

"I'll be right back with that." She said walking away.

She came back with the drinks and set them on the table. Seth's tea fell over in my direction and spilled all over my dress.

"I am so sorry!" Amber said, helping me out of my seat. "I will help you clean yourself up." She said, following me to the bathroom. She helped me clean it up then asked, "So are you on your first date?"

"Yeah, and so far it has been horrible! I fell off of his motorcycle, and then we drove through a mud puddle and it got all over us. When we came inside, the hostess was flirting with Seth, and then called us brother and sister. Seth tried to kiss me and we hit our heads together, and now this!" I tell her. Maybe that was too much info.

"It will all be okay." She said, throwing away the paper towels.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

I walked back to the table and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a long time. We talked a little when the food came, but that was it. Other than that, there was a big awkward silence.

Seth paid the bill and when we were walking out, I saw something. Not something, someone. And that someone was _. What the heck is he doing in Washington?

"Brice!" he said.

"Hi _."

_ looked at Seth and I said, "_, this is Seth. Seth this is _."

"Nice to meet you." _ said shaking Seth's hand.

"What are you doing in La Push, Washington?" I ask him?

"Oh, I am on my way to Vancouver. My mom got tired of McDonalds, so we came here." He said.

"Oh, cool." I say looking at him. He is still a hottie, but I have Seth, and he has *?~_.

"We should talk. You know I know that you like me, and I sorta like you too. We should talk. Here is my number." He said, handing me a piece of paper. Was he expecting to see me? Why would he just have his phone number in his pocket? You know, if this would have been before I met Seth, I would be dead right now. But, I did meet Seth, and I really did not care about this.

"I should get your number too." He says.

"You have it. I wrote it in your yearbook every year." I tell him. He really must not like me, because when I like someone, I really pay attention to what they write in my yearbook.

"Oh, okay, see ya." He says walking away. When will he see me? I live in Washington, and he lives in Washington.

I looked at Seth and he looked angry. And sort of upset.

"So you like him?" Seth asked.

"I used to. But then I met you."

"How can I be sure of that?" He asks.

"Because you should know. Come on Seth, I don't like him anymore. And he lives in Oklahoma, how could I ever have a relationship with him? We would never see each other."

"Okay, let's just go." Seth says.

He started the bike and I put on the helmet and got on the back. Then he drove me to my house.

**Note: Still writing everything on paper, and then typing it on my mom's computer. You guys should be happy that I did not give up already. LOL! Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**

**P.S. OMG! Earlier when I was writing this out on paper, I swear I saw my Bella Barbie doll's head move! It was scary!**


	13. Goodnight

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter thirteen: Goodnight

Brice's POV:

He drove the motorcycle to my house and parked it in the driveway. He turned it off and leaned against it while I took off the helmet. Then he started laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Tonight was horrible!" He tells me, still laughing.

"It was not that bad."

"It was. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. A bunch of bad stuff happened tonight. Big deal! We will go on many more dates." I tell him.

"So there will be more dates?"

"Yes."

"That's a relief. I thought that after tonight, you would hate me."

"I do not hate you."

"And I don't hate you."

We laughed, and then I leaned my head on his shoulder.

He was leaning into kiss me, when lightning struck and it started pouring. We looked up, and then he kissed me. A kiss in the rain. Again. That will probably happen a lot in La Push. Most girl dream about being kissed in the rain, and It happens to me all the time. Then my phone went off. I pulled away from Seth and I looked at it. It was a text from _. It said:

_Hey Brice, you wanna be my girlfriend?_

What a horrible way to ask a girl out! I replied saying this:

_No, I am taken._

Seth read it, and then he smiled. He pulled me into another passionate kiss.

When I was leaving he whispered, "Goodnight Brice Loveland." Just like he wrote in that text the day I met him. How sweet. I am beginning to fall in love with this guy.

**Note: It is kind of short. Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**

**P.S. Has anyone listened to the eclipse soundtrack? It is on the eclipse soundtrack website for twenty four hours. You should listen to it. It is great! I am just picturing what parts the songs will be at in the movie! Only 27 more days and 1 hour and 9 minutes. OMG! So much closer!**


	14. the last night

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter fourteen: the last night

Brice's POV:

I walked in the house and went up the stairs. Tonight is Emilee, Anaely, and Britni's last night here. Tomorrow, they are all going back to Oklahoma. When I got to my room, they were all in there. Except for Brooke; she was asleep.

"What happened?" Emilee asked.

"It went bad!" I tell them.

"Really? What happened?" Anaely asked.

"Well, first I fell off his motorcycle, and then I got all muddy when we drove through a puddle. After that, the hostess started flirting with him. Not that bad, but it was still flirting. His tea spilled all over me, and then we ran into _."

"Isn't that the guy you liked in Oklahoma?" Anaely asked.

"Yes. He and his family are on there way to Vancouver. He gave me his number and asked me out in a text. I told him no."

"Wow! You were practically obsessed with him in Oklahoma. And you told him No?" Britni asks.

"Well of course Britni. He lives in Oklahoma, and I live in Washington. And because I have Seth."

"So this Seth thing is serious?" Anaely asked.

"Duh! I just went on a date with him, and I told _ no!"

"Have you kissed him yet?" Britni asks.

"Well, yes, you saw that yesterday."

"I know, I just wanted to here you say it. Was that the first time for you to kiss him last night?" She asks.

"You have a lot of questions. No, I did not kiss him for the first time last night."

"When did you kiss him for the first time?" Emilee asks.

"The first day of school. It was raining, and we were throwing mud at each other. Then it just happened." I say simply. Then I add, "Last night was the second time for me to kiss him."

"Interesting." They all say in unison.

"Yeah, so what about you guys? Anything new?" I ask.

"I am still single." Anaely says.

"Jessy and I are great!" Britni says.

"Blake and I broke up the day before I left!" Emilee blurted out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"'Cause I didn't want to ruin this weekend."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I broke up with him."

"Oh, okay."

"Who wants to watch Dear John?" Britni asks.

"I do!" Anaely says.

"Me too." I say.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Emilee says.

**Note: I got a new laptop cord! Yes! Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	15. Dancing

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter fifteen: Dancing

Brice's POV:

_Beep Beep Beep. _The school speaker says.

"Good morning LPMS, this is June King, Stu-Co's President, and I would just like to announce that our school is having a Halloween dance on October 15, and you are all invited. Wear your Halloween costumes, and don't worry. Dates are not required! Tickets are five dollars each, and they go on sale tomorrow! I hope you all come!" Then Mr. Hollows came back on the speaker and said all the boring stuff that nobody pays attention to.

"Are you gonna go?" Seth asked me.

"I don't know. If I do, there will be no dancing." I say laughing.

"Why not? I bet you are pretty good at dancing."

"You are wrong. I suck! I just kinda move a little bit. But I do know how to ballroom dance. I learned that in the fifth grade, but not normal fun dancing."

"Moving is it. Just move with the music!"

"I am not sure…"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asks.

"Yes." I say back smiling, and then the announcements turn off and Mrs. Cook starts the lesson.

**Note: It is very sort. Sorry! Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	16. McDonalds

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter sixteen: McDonalds

Brice's POV:

Today is October 15. The day of the dance. Seth is coming to take me to dinner in fifteen minutes, and I am still not ready. My hair is done **(A/N: See how I did my hair on Profile)**, my non-noticeable makeup has been applied, and new short black dress **(A/N: See picture on profile.)** is on, but I cannot find my other shoe. I look all over the place, but I still cannot find it.

"Looking for this?" Brooke asks, holding my heel with one finger.

"Yes! You're a lifesaver!" I say, hugging her.

"I know, I know. But thank me later, 'cause you need to put that shoe on and get your butt downstairs. Seth is here!" she tells me. Wow, I must have been very focused on finding that shoe, because I never heard a knock.

I run downstairs and see Seth in a tux. Wow, I have never seen him looking so fancy. He saw me, and he started smiling.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey."

My mom took a few pictures, and then she let us go on our way. When I got outside Seth pulled me into a surprising kiss. It was sort, but still made my heart race. I turned towards the driveway, expecting to see a motorcycle, but no. It was Edward with a car I have never seen before **(A/N: Edward's special occasion car that was cut out of twilight the book. It was the car Bella and Edward drove to the airport in breaking dawn. See picture on profile.)**.

"Hello Brice." Edward said.

"Hi Edward." I say back to him. I have only met Edward once. When Seth and I had to get something from Alice, I met the Cullen family. They are all very nice. And Emmett is so hot! Oh crap! I should not have just thought that, because Seth told me that Edward can read your mind. _Edward please do not tell anybody!_ He laughed quietly and nodded.

Seth opened my door and Edward drove us to restaurant. When we got there Seth said, "I'll text you when we are done." And shut the door. We went inside and it was so crowded.

"We will never be able to eat here fast enough to get to the dance in time." I tell him.

"Just let me go and see." He said, walking to a lady at a podium. He talked to her briefly, and then when she said something, he nodded and walked away.

"The wait is forty-five minutes. The dance starts in an hour. We can't eat here." He told me.

"Let's just go to McDonalds. It is right next door and nobody is there."

"But I want tonight to be perfect and to make up for that bad date. McDonalds is not perfect."

"McDonalds is fine to me."

"Okay, come on." He says taking my hand.

We got there and there was only one other person. An old man that was drinking a coke and reading the paper.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds! How can I help you?" The lady at the cash register asks.

"Um, I will have five double cheese burgers, two large fries, and a large sweet tea." He tells her. Then she turns to me.

"I want a chicken nugget happy meal, with a Doctor Pepper. And can you super-size just the drink?" I ask.

"Yes, for seventy-five cents extra."

"That will be fine."

"Okay, your total is $11.80."

Seth handed her $12.00, and she gave him back two dimes. Our food came out and we sat in the corner of the restaurant. We ate and played; throwing French fries all over the place. The manager glared at us, so we stopped. Then we busted into laughter. When we were done, Seth sent Edward a text. He told him that we went to McDonalds and to pick us up here. Right after Seth put his phone on the table, I saw the car pull up in front of McDonalds.

"That was fast." I say.

"Yeah, he new we would be calling soon. Alice told him. But only because you dumped the tray alone. She can't see half breeds for some weird reason." He told me.

"Oh," was all I said.

Then we climbed into the car, and Edward drove away in the direction of the LPMS.

**Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	17. the dance

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter seventeen: the dance

Brice's POV:

When we pull up, all of the people walking in turned and looked at us. The guys all left there dates and walked over to it. Touching its glossy paint and staring in amazement. Then Edward put on a black jacket and a hat and walked around and opened my door. I got out, and Seth followed behind me. Seth looked at Edward and he nodded, then got back in the car and drove off. Everybody was staring at us as Seth put his arm around me. They had all gotten out of the ticket line to see the car, so we were right in front.

"Tickets," June King says, looking bored out of her mind. I bet she wishes she was not student council president and could actually enjoy the dance. Seth handed her our tickets and we walked through the gym doors.

The small gym was not that crowded. At my old school, the floor and the bleachers would always be filled up completely. It was decorated very cool. White sheets were hanging from the ceiling with blue light in between them. **(A/N: See picture on profile.) **It is so cool. The music they were playing was some rap song, but I didn't know it. I HATE rap! I listen to country.

"You wanna dance?" Seth asks me.

"Ugh! I suck at it!"

"We already talked about this. Just move. Have fun!"

I hesitate. "Fine. I'll try." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor. He started dancing, and I just moved a little. Then Seth took my hands and made me dance. It was kind of weird at first, but everyone was acting crazy, so I got used to it. But right when I did, the music changed and everyone screamed.

"You're a jerk," the song said. Oh crap! I so cannot do this.

"Can you jerk?" He asks.

"No, and I am not even going to try." I say walking to the bleachers that are now completely empty. Seth followed me and sat down next to me. I pulled my phone out of my purse to look at the time. Eight thirty. The dance is over at nine.

"So are you having fun?" Seth asks.

"Yeah I guess so."

"You guess so? That is not good enough. What do I need to do to make you have a good time?"

"I don't know. Play a slow song. Or something country."

Seth walked away and went to the DJ. After a minute, the song changed and Seth came back to me. The song was "First Dance" by Justin Bieber. Seth took my hand and we went back to the dance floor. I put my hand around his neck, and he put his around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder then said, "This song doesn't seem like they are dancing. It sounds sorta dirty. Maybe 'dancing' is just a code word." I say laughing.

"Maybe." Seth says, laughing too.

The song then changes to "Giddy on up" by Laura Bell Bundy.

"I love this song!" I say, pulling away from Seth. I started singing and dancing. Nobody else was though. Country must not be popular in Washington. By the time the song was over, everybody was back in the bleachers. They put on a new song and everybody came back out and began to dance again. They only played four more songs, and then they told us it was time to go. Edward was waiting outside with the car. We got inside and Edward started driving, but not in the direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

**Note: The short second life of Bree Tanner is now on sale! Woo Hoo! I am buying it in the morning, because my parents went to sleep and would not take me to get it at midnight. When I am finished reading it, I am starting a Bree Book club on my website. I will for sure have something up for it by tomorrow night! Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga **


	18. AUTHORS NOTE! IDEAS PLEASE!

Chapter eighteen: AUTHOR NOTE

Brice's POV (ME!):

Okay, you all have read the last chapter and have seen that they are going somewhere, but I need ideas! Where are they going? It can be something romantic, fun, or even something bad like running into a nomad. But if you have any great ideas please leave them in the reviews or private message me. I would greatly appreciate it.

xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga

**Note: I created a cool little cover thingy. The link is on my profile and that link is to my website pictures. After you look at that, maybe you could look around the site? And become a member? I hope you do!**


	19. sisters

*Disclaimer! I do not own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter nineteen: sisters

Brice's POV:

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We are going to play baseball." Seth said.

"But it is about to rain." I say looking at the sky.

"Exactly."

I was confused.

"We can only play during thunderstorms. We are so strong, that it makes a very loud noise when we hit the ball. It used to be just my family that played, but we added the wolves in recently. It is quite fun." Edward told me, answering my thoughts.

"Oh." I said.

Then we turned into a dirt road that was between some trees. We drove for a while until we were at the Cullens' house. Edward parked the car in the garage, and we went inside of the house. It was full of vampires, werewolves, the imprints, Billy, Sue, and an older man who looked human, I have never seen him before.

"Seth! You finally got here! We were just about to leave without you!" The most attractive vampire of the Cullen family, Emmett yelled.

"We were having fun at the dance. We didn't want to leave." He told him.

"Brice!" Alice said. "Come here; let's get you changed into something more comfortable." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. Bella and Rosalie followed behind us. She took me into a room and there was another door inside. We walked inside it and entered a room way bigger than the room. It was Alice's closet.

"I have some things that might fit you." She says, searching through all of the clothes. She pulled out a cute _Sinful_ t-shirt and some _Miss Me_ jeans. There was a dressing room in the closet that I changed in. The clothes fit me perfect. When I left the dressing room, I saw them all sitting in chairs. When I got out, they didn't move so I sat down.

"How was the dance?" Alice asked me.

"It was okay. I cannot really dance, so I was sorta embarrassed at that part." I told them.

"Just like Bella was when she was human." Alice said laughing.

"We just wanted to tell you that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to us. We know your older sister is in college and girls need an older sister to talk to. Anytime you ever need someone to talk to us, just call or visit. We would love to help." Bella told me.

"Okay, thanks." I told them smiling.

Then they all got up and hugged me. When Rosalie hugged me, she said, "Just so you know, Emmett is my husband, and even though you are a young teenager who has been imprinted on, I will not tolerate it." I got scared.

"Rose!" Bella whispered loudly.

"I'm kidding!" Rosalie said laughing. I laughed a little too, but my face was red with embarrassment and I was still scared. I though I told Edward not to tell anybody!

"So who is ready to go play baseball?" Alice asks.

"Me!" Rosalie and Bella say at the same time. They all walk out of the room, and I followed them.

"Let's go!" Carlisle said when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

Seth put his arm around me, and we all headed outside.

**Note: Thanks for all the ideas I got! They were all great, but I came up with this idea and loved it. What do you think of the idea? Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**

**P.S. I wrote a new story called letters. It is when Jacob writes the letter at the beginning of eclipse. You should check it out!**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE! STORY ON HOLD!

Although I love writing eternal love, it has to be on hold for now. But I will be writing other stories.

So most of you guys know me for my twilight stories. I wish I could still post them. Sadly on June 10, 2010 I got all of my twilight taken away for being too obsessed. And most of you know about me googling every two hours and talking about it 24/7. My mom got tired of it and took all of my stuff. Taking all the posters off my walls, emptying my two full shelves, taking my laptop, taking my clothes and bed spread, my jewelry, all of it. So sad. My mom gave me back my laptop today, but for non-twilight things. I did get fan fiction back, but I cannot write twilight stories. She gave it all back to me after I begged her to let me post and read Percy Jackson stories and to post a my super psycho sweet sixteen story I am working on. I have finished this story. It is all in a notebook. My mom said I can't post it, but I promise one day I will. Maybe when I'm an adult. But it has been finished! Thank you for following my story for so long! Love you guys!

Xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


End file.
